Story Progress
by Kei Luna Shoryu
Summary: Ian decides to tell a story. But the others don't exactly want to listen... First fanfiction/oneshot


Hi! I'm KLS, uhm…this is my first fanfiction so please bear with me?

**Summary: **Ian decides to tell a story, but the others don't exactly want to hear it...

**Warnings: **A completely pointless and lame attempt at humor… Seriously, this is meant to give a smile or maybe a small chuckle, but I'm not expecting people to die laughing (if you do, cool), nor am I expecting anyone to even like it (if you do, awesome-cool).

**Dedication: **I dedicate this to zoroluvah22, because they have been dieing for me to post _something._ So here's _something _I've been promising for a while… Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **JUST so we all know… I don't own Beyblade or anyone on the Blitzkrieg/Demolition Boys team. (Heck…I don't even remember which one they went under first xD)

**Anything important?: **Yes! Actually, I guess you could say that this is written in Ian's point of view. Anything that is not in quotation marks (" ") is Ian's dialogue. There aren't any real actions because Ian's narrating everything I guess. Enjoy :)

* * *

Story Progress

Once, in a large palace sized mansion lived Tal-Tal Wuffie. Now Tal-Tal Wuffie was an interesting boy, but he had a problem.

"A problem?" asked Tal-Tal Wuffie. Yes, a problem. It was a very big problem for him, because it was a big secret. In fact, it was one of his biggest secrets in the world!

"What are you talking about?" and if Tal-Tal Wuffie would keep his little mouth shut for more than five seconds I could tell him.

"Little? The only thing 'little' around here is you, you plum-sized," yes, yes, we all know Tal-Tal Wuffie is unoriginal with his insults. Still you should try to be a little less obvious. Now then… where was I? Oh yes! His secret problem.

"I don't have a secret problem." I am trying to tell you! Now then, Tal-Tal Wuffie has a very troubling problem, but unfortunately it's something he has just never been able to break. This problem is that he, in all respects, is a girl.

"I'm a what?!" That's right. It's tragic really. He looks like a girl, he talks like a girl, and he acts like a girl.

"You're digging your own grave." Tal-Tal Wuffie mumbled, trying to hide his growing embarrassment at the truth.

"Yes well, I'm afraid I need to borrow Tal-Tal Wuffie." Says the awesome and burly Spenbear, but what-ever could you need Tal-

Tal Wuffie for, oh great Spenbear?

"I need some help in the kitchen…" he replies turning in his great burliness to return to the Lair of Food.

"Sure, whatever…" Tal-Tal replies as he follows his idol Spenbear. That's right, as Tal-Tal Wuffie goes to finally embrace his female urges to cook, clean, and have periodic yet violent mood swings-

"You've had your fun Ian, enough." We meet the slightly psychotic and mostly homicidal blader known for his ability to melt metal with a look…

BRYAN KUZNETSOV!!!!

"Ian… I am _not_ going to tell you twice." He replies, glaring at me with a look of annoyance that is changing into contempt and familiar malice with each passing moment.

"Hey… Ian what's going on? Bryan looks ready to maul something." And Kai Hiwatari, the _richest _kid in Russia enters the room in his usual kick-

"You're not seriously going to try and get away with swearing in front of me, are you?" –everyone else black and blue because I'm better than all of them and I _will _rule the world style, and now he raises an eyebrow.

"We know! We don't need you narrating everything. Pipe down!" Bryan snaps, shaking with suppressed rage. Or maybe he's cold. I wonder if he has to go to the bathroom.

"Ian, stop." Says Kai, the Master of All-

"Before I make you sleep in the gardens. There's a shed somewhere out there, I'll be able to sleep easy."

…Persuasion. He makes a good point… eh-heh…

"Food's ready." And Tal-Tal Wuffie returns from his Quest to Embrace His Female Side.

"_Ian…"_

Let's go eat! Food's a wastin'!

* * *

:3 I hope you liked it. Please read and review. I don't even think I care if you flame (if nothing else I can laugh at them). Byes! KLS 


End file.
